


A Friend

by Omniblacklight



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Bullying, Dreams, Gen, Ghosts, Homestuck AU, School, Somewhat sadstuck, Unfair Situations
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-02
Updated: 2013-06-02
Packaged: 2017-12-13 18:39:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/827543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Omniblacklight/pseuds/Omniblacklight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes life is unfair, sometimes it's cruel. But sometimes all someone needs is one friend to help them through it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Friend

Life was miserable. Outside the sun was shining, lunch period was coming to an end and most of the students were hanging around outside talking to their groups of friends, laughing and gossiping.

"I hate you all..."

It was Spring, the school year didn't have too much left now, but it was going to be the same old spiraling downfall for one student. It wasn't like it was anything new to her thought.

She muttered against the glass of the window while staring out at the children playing outside. "All of you..." Her little fists gripped tightly at the hem of her jacket, wrinkling and threatening to tear the fabric. "So...Much hate.."

Hate turned to burning tears and she wiped her eyes swiftly with her sleeve. Getting caught crying would have been even more pain for her.

It really wasn't fair. She was teased from day one, and it's been six years now that's she's endured this place. Every new student avoided her like the plague, anyone she was grouped with snubbed her out. She tried ignoring it, keeping her nose in her books and acting ignorant to the harsh words and whispers, but each word dug into her deeper and deeper. To make matters worse, certain people whom bullied or teased her fell to bad fortune. It was another reason for the students to blame her or call her evil, to threaten her and to shun her.

She didn't have a chance.

School ended, she stuffed everything in her bag and flung it over her shoulder, making haste to get away from the building until a block down, when she would slow. She could have rode the bus, but found walking alone gave her more peace. Home wasn't where she wanted to be either anyhow so the longer the better. On the walk home, as usual, her eyes were turned to the ground and her hands pocketed as she started down the long way, there was something different in the air. It was a feeling more than anything else and it had her looking back carefully.

Nobody was following her, nobody in the big buildings watched her from above, but it felt..Off.

"Oh hi! You must be that Rose girl huh?" If she had been one to jump she would have, but instead tensed defensively and lifted her head. There was someone at the light, waiting for it to turn so he could cross. He must be a new bully, grinning ear to ear, rocking on his heels, like he was just itching to get some jab out. "Yes.." She said, waiting for the expected.

But what she heard confused her more than anything else ever could have.

"Nice to meet you! I've been looking forward to meeting you for a while actually." She was taken by surprise, what in the world was he playing at? Was this another cruel game? He must be setting her up for something, she looked around, but seen nobody else. She must have looked shocked because the boy smiled and held out his hand quickly. "I'm John."

John. It started with John. He was sweet, talked her ear off the entire way home, speaking of his dad and cakes and endless movies Rose hadn't really cared for but found herself listening to him, hanging onto every word. She was still waiting for some punchline to this big joke. It never came, he walked her to her home and waved a good-bye, then continued on his merry way. It was very strange.

Rose unlocked her front door, closed it, and locked it. Her mother was (unsurprisingly) gone, probably off drinking somewhere. Rose walked slowly up the steps to her room, set her bag down beside her bed, and sat heavily down on her mattress. It was...Strange. Why did he talk to her so kindly? Was he just a figment of her imagination? Was it still a joke? She decided not to hold out hopes he was there to be kind.

Three weeks had passed, and it was the same. John would meet up with her after school, they'd chat and walk home, and he'd wave before continuing off. She never seen him in school, which made her wonder if he avoided her to save face or if he was in another school altogether. She had never heard his name John Egbert before so it was likely he didn't even go to the same classes in the very least.

One day during the walk home John seemed nervous. He kept looking at his hands and feet, looking up to the sky and twiddling his fingers. Here comes the joke Rose thought cynically but rolled with it. "Is something on your mind John?" She asked politely, and he cleared his throat.

"It's just...well.. I mean I guess it's a little weird, I show up and walk you home out of the blue, but I really like your company. I mean..oh gosh um-" Rose found herself smiling. "I enjoy your company John, you wouldn't believe how much.." John's face turned a deep shade of red and he worried at his lip through a smile.

"Well I... I wanted to know if you'd meet me somewhere. I have a bit of a confession." Rose softly sighed. "You were put up to this weren't you?" "No no! Nothing like that... I just... Well I thought I should show you something.. Will you, Rose, will you come with me?"

Rose felt like she shouldn't, but she agreed to follow John beyond her house. Her mother most likely wouldn't be there anyhow and nobody would miss her if John turned out to be some psycho and kill her in the yard behind his house or something. She wanted to trust him and felt somewhere that she could. She nodded her head and they continued past her house that day.

The walk seemed to take hours, and the entire time John struggled to keep a conversation, something Rose hadn't become accustomed to during her meetings with him. They arrived to an unkempt part of town, and John hoped over a half-turned fence, holding out his hand to her. She stared at his palm like it may try to bite her, before taking it and carefully stepping over the fence, holding the bottom of her dress to keep it from being tangled.

"It won't be too much farther, sorry." John spoke sheepishly, as they followed a worn dirt path, one that looked long forgotten.

The sun had begun to set and Rose couldn't find a voice. The end of the road lead to statues and carved stones, dirt piled and air scented heavily of torn Earth and dew. "John, what is this place?" She finally asked, her voice leaving her without having much to do on her part, monotone and automatic.

"I...um I guess you can say I 'live' here..." He laughed, rubbing the back of his neck slowly and staring up at the sky. Rose felt her eyes water. This had to be the biggest and cruelest joke anyone could have played. John pointed to a gravestone. "Here...This one is mine. It happened a long time ago..."

Rose shook her head and grasped the fabric of his shirt, shaking him. "John this isn't funny!" She felt angry and afraid and...sad. Her one friend, no, make it a joke, make it a dream. He couldn't...could he?

"Rose...I'm sorry. I thought you should know."

Her eyes drifted to the carved stone. John Egbert, Beloved Son the date was too worn out, and the tomb was overgrown with weeds. Rose fell to her knees. "Figures..." She spat out bitterly, feeling as if her eyes were going to melt from the burning tears falling down her cheeks. "Ah-Rose! Don't ..No don't cry..Please. It's alright. I'll still walk with you home, as long as I can, I like talking to you, I-" Rose stopped him with a hand raised up to his lips. "Do not speak anymore John...Just..I need to know why. Why me?"

Sighing, John slumped down beside her, a head resting on her shoulder. "Because I don't want you to end up like me Rose... I had to deal with the same garbage, the same kind of people.. My dad seemed so perfect to everyone else but he was neglectful to me, just like your mom. A public figure, to a point. Kids at school tormented me, I was alone at home, it hurt...I.." He stopped for a second and swallowed hard. "I took my own life Rose..I watched you, for a long time, and I worried She may do the same thing and..If you just stick through it Rose, it will get better. You'll move away and be happy. Find someone wonderful to be with.. I just...The more I spent time with you, the more I needed to tell you..I may not be able to stay too much longer, and I didn't want you thinking I ran away from you. When I leave, it won't be of my own will Rose.."

It hurt. Rose didn't blame him, but she felt crushed. Her one friend, it figured. She looked up at him. "What will happen to you?" He shrugged with a sad laugh. "I have no idea.." She gave a soft nod. Leaning up on her knees she wound her fingers in his hair, closed her eyes, and pressed her lips to his.

John's eyes widened in shock. This wasn't what he had expected from her. He expected her to be angry, bitter, anything other than this. But as he noticed the tears dripping down he broke, he gave in to her, relaxing and letting his lips take over, winding his arms around her waist.

As she broke for a breath she whispered to him, forehead pressed to his chin and speech shaking just as her fingers did. "John...Please..Please.."

John hushed her lightly and embraced her, kissing her softly on the head. She fell back into the soft grass, staring up at him with uncertainty. He smiled, kissing her cheeks, her eyelids, her chin. "I'll stay with you as long as I can Rose Lalonde..."

Rose smiled, a soft, genuine smile, and grabbed his hand. "Don't make me go home tonight.. I just want to lay here with you.." John nodded his head and stretched out beside her. They spent the night making pictures out of the stars and talking about far away lands and people that would be kind, Rose couldn't recall when she had fallen asleep but soon morning pressed against her eyelids.

Rubbing her eyes Rose sat up, she was alone. "John?" She called softly, then again louder. "John!" But he didn't respond. She felt heartbroken, but oddly happy. Even if he was gone, she had gained such a friendship she would never forget. Turning, she looked to his gravestone.

Her fingertips traced the letters, then over the edges, taking the weeds and vines off it, brushing moss and dirt and dust away, carefully and lovingly taking care of his grave. When she finished she pressed a kiss to his name, whispering against the cool stone. "I love you, John Egbert.."

She stood, brushing off her dress and running her fingers in her hair. "I will visit you..Every time I can..Even if you are no longer here, I will visit.."

The world around her grew misty and she felt her breathing slow. Everything was drifting...

 

 

 

 

 

"Rose, is everything okay?" Beside her in bed Kanaya worriedly shook Rose's shoulder, looking over her. Rose's eyes opened and she gave a yawn. "What?" "You were crying...In your sleep." Kanaya said, concern and curiosity showing in her eyes. Rose smiled softly. "It is alright. It was only an old memory.." She sat up, looking out the window.

"Kanaya?"

"Yes Rose?"

"I have somewhere we need to go today...If you would accompany me I could use the support."

"Of course, I am always here for you Rose."  
~End~


End file.
